


Mourning Period

by estamir



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estamir/pseuds/estamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrono learned grief at an early age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Period

There's a code of conduct to these things, and through Chrono is far too young to truly understand it, on some level he can't help but follow it, can't help but hang his head and stay silent and copy his mother's mourning behaviors, because for all that he's only four years old, Chrono is already as well behaved a child as any mother could ask for.

Sometimes Lindy _wishes_ he'd show something more, that he'd cry, that'd he'd scream, that'd throw a tantrum or do anything to show her how much he wants his father back, because she wants to do those things herself so very much, but it wouldn't be proper. Lindy is not, to be honest, the most proper officer in the Time-Space Administration Bureau, but she understands decorum and she understands that there is a time and a place to unleash one's grief.

But even when there's no one else to be seen and it's only her and her son and an empty apartment and half a bed that's missing something—some _one_ —that can't ever be replaced, sometimes she can't bring herself to cry even then. Chrono is four years old and he doesn't cry. Isn't she supposed to be the adult, the strong one, here?


End file.
